Galdino
| extra1= | extra2= | bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Galdino,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 532 and Episode 433, Mr. 3's real name revealed, alias Mr. 3, was a former officer agent of Baroque Works, alongside his partner Miss Goldenweek. He was the main antagonist of the Little Garden Arc. He is now a member of the Buggy Pirates. Appearance When he first appeared, Galdino was an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build. Like other male Baroque Works, Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3 he both has 3's visible on his vest design, upper part of his glasses, and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. He was also seen wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist. Later, like most Impel Down prisoners, he wears a striped prisoner's outfit, with his top knot sagging and his right lens of his glasses cracked. His hair became untidy and he grew a beard due to the roughness of the Beast Hell he was placed in. After the escape, he changed to a black pair of pants, and adorned a cloak over his attire. In an attempt to save Ace, Galdino disguised himself as an executioner, and somehow made buffed himself up, making himself look slightly more muscular. After the war he trimmed his hair back to its original length, but kept his beard. Gallery Personality Galdino thinks very highly of himself, and is not afraid to show it. He believes himself to be a master of strategy, using his intellect and total lack of scruples to complete his plans. He also thinks of himself as a great artist, using his wax powers to turn his victims into "living statues" for his partner to paint over. However, when presented with situations in which he has to fight for his life, he reveals himself as little more than a coward who fears fighting (such as when a rage-filled Brogy was close to completely shattering his wax bonds). However, he apparently had some unexpected changes while in Impel Down. While he was a coward before, Galdino risked his life to repay a debt to Luffy by blocking a torrent of deadly poison. He also admits that if he isn't careful, he could end up viewing Luffy as a friend. After Bentham sacrificed himself to save the escapees, he was clearly very upset and admitted that he didn't think Bentham was really all that bad. This eventually results in Galdino attempting to free Ace on his own accord, stating that he wants to avenge his fallen comrade and fulfill Bentham's last wish, risking his life for a second time in doing so. Relationships Baroque Works He and his partner, Ms. Goldenweek, had a relationship standard of most Baroque Works pairs. While he greatly appreciated her help with her painting skills, he would also grow annoyed from time to time when she would easily give away information. She would also paint his wax sculptures for him. He thinks lowly of those who are beneath him in rank. He openly showed distaste for Mr. 5, upon learning of his defeat in Whiskey Peak. He saw Mr. 5 as a fool who relied more on the power of his Devil Fruit, and should have been more tactful. He also wished for the downfall of those above him in rank as well so as to benefit him with a promotion, making him antagonistic to the other Officer Agents. Though formerly a loyal subject to Crocodile, Mr. 3 began to hate and fear him after Crocodile attempted to murder him by feeding him to the Bananawani. Ever since, the mere sight of Crocodile fills him with terror. While initially viewing Mr. 2 Bon Kurei as an idiotic nuisance, the okama's actions in Impel Down deeply moved Mr. 3; he felt that his actions in Marineford helped avenge, as he put it, his "fallen friend". Buggy Galdino and Buggy teamed up in Impel Down in order to escape the Great Gaol, and sharing a hatred for Luffy, quickly became friends. However, they usually found that their attempts to escape without the assistance of Luffy and his allies proved fruitless, and it was only through Luffy's help that they managed to break free. During their time side by side in Impel Down, Galdino acted as the more cautious of the two, frequently warning Buggy of the dangers that the two of them have triggered throughout the course of their escape from the Gaol; in the anime he has, on more than one occasion, had to do things himself to ensure Buggy's safety as well as his own, using his wax to supply themselves with convenient implements to fend for their lives with. After Buggy gains his blindly loyal followers, Galdino remains the only one who can see through Buggy's facade. Monkey D. Luffy Mr. 3 was initially antagonistic to Luffy, after ambushing his new giant friend Dorry and causing him to almost die. Mr. 3 scoffed at Luffy's approach of following blind instinct, but was nonetheless defeated by that very same instinct. The two met up again in Impel Down, where Galdino seemed to forgive Luffy for his past actions against him. While initially showing cowardice in the walls of Impel Down, it was Luffy's actions that helped motivate Galdino to become more active in freeing all of the escapees from the Great Gaol, a task that would've been impossible without him and his wax. He assisted Luffy in holding off Magellan long enough for Jinbe, Mr. 1, Crocodile, and Buggy to abscond with a ship. He later helped Luffy by disguising as one of the Marines on the scaffold attempting to execute Ace; after being knocked out by Luffy's Haki, he awoke to see that Luffy's key had been broken by Kizaru. He helped by crafting a key of wax, and it was that act that finally freed Ace from his bindings. Abilities and Powers Prior to the fall of Baroque Works, Mr. 3 was amongst the top-ranked members of the criminal organization, and presumably had a number of Billions (the lower ranked subordinates of Baroque Works Officer Agents) under his command. Crocodile only allowed Mr. 3 to hold his position in the organization as "Mr. 3" because Mr. 4 was too mentally slow. Otherwise, he would have been ranked lower. In Impel Down, he proves his overall lack of fighting spirit on a number of occasions; this was further proved when he fainted under Luffy's burst of Haki. Though he did wake up for some time after that on his own. He acted like a coward and backed up Buggy's escape plan rather than Luffy's much more dangerous advancement to the lower levels. After Magellan shows up on the fleeing group during their escape, Galdino shows a moment of bravery, but admitted he could only hold it together for a brief moment. In spite of his cowardice, Galdino seems to have some skill in stealth and infiltration. While working together, him and Buggy were able to bypass many of Impel Down's surveillance systems after abandoning Bentham in Level 5. This was further elaborated during the Marineford Arc, where he somehow manages to avoid Aokiji's freezing abilities by substituting himself with one of his wax statues, and then later succeeding at impersonating one of Ace's executioners in his secret attempt to free Whitebeard 2nd Division Commander. Devil Fruit Galdino ate the Doru Doru no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit which allows him to tap infinite amounts of a special candle wax from his body. He can manipulate this wax to form any shape he desires, control its motion in both liquid and hardened states, and harden it to become as strong as steel. He usually crafts artistic weapons with such wax, which, when used at its maximum peak, was strong enough to take down a pirate with a bounty of 42,000,000. The hair shaped like a 3 on his head, much like a candle (since he is a literal "Candle-man"), produces a flame whenever he uses his ability, and also seems to grow larger when he exerts himself more to create a large amount of wax, like with his gigantic "Candle Set" move. One of the most invaluable abilities granted by his wax is that he can use it to create keys to open prison cell doors and shackles, even if they are made of Kairoseki. His wax's resilience to acid and abilities to form keys proved instrumental in the events at Impel Down, helping Luffy hold off Magellan, and Marineford, protecting and freeing Ace. His ability's weakness is fire and extreme heat, which melts his wax and makes it useless. While fire melts the wax instantly, under heat Galdino seems to be able to keep the wax's form steady for a few seconds, which is helpful when Luffy needed to use Galdino's "Candle Lock" ability to beat the Minotaur guard in Impel Down. Ship Mr. 3 owned a personal ship during his career in Baroque Works. He used this ship to arrive discreetly to Alabasta and to escape Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's vigilance. It's a small boat with 3 as a figurehead. It also has the Baroque Works Jolly Roger as the flag. Nefertari Vivi mentioned that it is powered by his Doru Doru no Mi powers, although the exact method has yet to be explained, it likely functions similarly to Smoker 's Billower Bike in that his wax flows around an axle to rotate the paddles. It first appeared in Chapter 158 and Episode 93. What happened to it after Mr. 3 was arrested and sent to Impel Down is unknown, but it is unlikely that he is still using it, as he is now onboard Big Top. History Adding Fuel to the Fire During the series, Mr. 3 is sent along with Miss Goldenweek to Little Garden to intercept Princess Nefertari Vivi and the Straw Hats. There Mr. 3 takes interest in the local pair of feuding giants (Dorry and Brogy) and intends to collect the bounty on both their and Monkey D. Luffy's heads simultaneously. First he makes sure to secretly disable one of the giants and then sabotages one of their duels so that one of them is cut down. He proceeds to try and make statues out of the giant, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, and Vivi, but Usopp, Luffy, and Carue spoil this event. Eventually after two rounds and a maze of self statues Mr. 3 is defeated by Luffy. Punishment for Failure He shows up later in Alabasta to apologize to Crocodile for his failure, yet an unamused Crocodile however simply feeds him to his pet Bananawani. However, Mr. 3 shows up yet again when Sanji is attempting to free the rest of the crew from the same Bananawani. He used his powers to encapsulate himself in wax while in the gators stomach, and after being freed Sanji simply makes him use his powers to open the jail where the crew was captive and then beats him unconscious. During Vivi's speech at the end of the Alabasta arc Mr. 3 managed to escape, and can be seen in the crowd listening to her in Rainbase.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 24, Oda explains Mr. 3's presence there... Yet doesn't. Miss Goldenweek Mini Story Afterwards, Mr. 3 is shown on Holliday Island where he is needed to turn himself in to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 decides to escape on his ship and save himself, but is stopped by Mr. 2. Despite being defeated by Mr. 2, Mr. 3 manages to escape, so Mr. 2 is forced to disguise himself as Mr. 3 to free Miss Valentine. However, Mr. 3 is later caught offscreen and is sentenced to Impel Down with Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Mr. 2. Impel Down Adventure Galdino was revealed to have been residing in Level 2 of Impel Down, appearing more ragged and with facial hair than he had prior to his sentencing, and apparently given up on hope of surviving within his confines.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 527 and Episode 424, Mr. 3's location in Impel Down revealed. When Luffy and Buggy entered Level 2 and defeated the Basilisk, Buggy decided to release the prisoners in order to cause a riot. Galdino saw his chance and went out, where he addressed them and said that he would repay the debt for letting him out by helping them to Level 3. However, once he heard that Luffy was intending to go down instead of up to Level 1, he attempted to back out of the deal, but reconsidered once he realized that the Level 3 stairwell would also lead back up to Level 1. He then conspired with Buggy to ditch Luffy so they could escape, but a Sphinx blocked their way to freedom. In order to ensure that he wasn't crushed by the Sphinx, he created lots of wax copies of himself in order to trick the Sphinx, but this only resulted in the Sphinx destroying the floor, sending Galdino, Buggy, Luffy and the Sphinx plummeting straight into Level 3.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Mr. 3 and company are sent crashing into Level 3 of Impel Down. With the Sphinx knocked out, Galdino explains that Level 3 is known as the "Starvation Hell", where the heat from Level 4 is so hot that it even reaches the one above, and the prisoners are forced to starve. Before they could go anywhere, they were captured in a Kairoseki-reinforced net. The guard and commander of the Blue Gorillas: Saldeath, says there is no escape, but the Sphinx, who was also captured along with the three, broke out of the net, releasing them. Galdino and Buggy climbed up and told Luffy they're ditching him to break out of prison, but Luffy gives his thanks anyway. Upon trying to find a way out, He and Buggy came across Bentham's cell, who shocked to see Galdino out of his. An embarrassed Galdino suggests that they don't let him out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 530 and Episode 431, Mr. 3 and Buggy ditch Luffy. Later Galdino and Buggy are mentioned to be in Level 2, but as Minotaurus landed on top of them because Luffy sent it flying, both of them had no other choice than to run. Minotaurus chased Galdino and Buggy down to Level 3 until they meet up with Luffy and Bentham. After all four of them joined up, they attacked the Minotaurus one after the other. Galdino contributed to the defeat of Minotaurus as he used his Devil Fruit powers to wax Luffy's arm so that the final blow by Luffy finished the Demon Guard, Minotaurus, off. Only shortly after that, they realized that they were falling into the boiling point of Level 4. To their fortune, they could jump off the falling debris to land safely. As Luffy began to run in a random direction, Galdino along with Buggy and Bentham followed him as Bentham told them that there is a kitchen stuffed with food. However as Galdino and Buggy realized that there were many guards running around in order to get Luffy, they changed their mind and made up an idea to escape from Level 4. As Galdino then saw Luffy being attacked by Magellan, he could only think of getting back to Level 3 by taking down Hannyabal. Galdino and Buggy assumed that Hannyabal would be weak as he does not seem to possess a Devil Fruit, and Buggy's Muggy Balls would also be of great advantage for them. They decided to make their way to the entrance to Level 3 from Level 4. Unfortunately, they underestimated Hannyabal severely, who easily defeated them both. They were rescued by Bentham, who was disguised as Hannyabal, and he told them they needed to save Luffy, who was defeated by Magellan and taken to Level 5. He is later seen with Buggy and a disguised Bentham traveling down to Level 5, the Freezing Hell. However, the three of them were shocked to learn that the prisoners and a supposed Hannyabal have to discard their cloaks. As soon as they entered they saw the Wolf Unit intent to eat them. With Bentham prepared to face them, he is shown sprinting away in horror with Buggy. He is then shown alongside Buggy hiding on Level 2 using his Doru Doru powers and then making wax keys and freeing prisoners in order to cause a distraction for them to leave. Unfortunately, Magellan came to Level 2 and killed many of the rioters. He also sealed off all the entrances and exits to the level, causing Galdino to worry. Luckily, Blackbeard reopened the level and Galdino and the rioters prepared to head to Level 1. However, before they could escape out of Level 1, they were attacked by the revived Demon Guards, but thanks to the arrival of Luffy, Jinbe and Crocodile's group, the Demon Guards were quickly subdued again. However, Magellan quickly arrived to try to kill the group, but Galdino in a surprising move, blocked the Chief Warden's Hydra with his own Candle Wall, urging Luffy and company to escape, stating that he'd be damned if he had to keep being in Luffy's debt. However, as it was clear that Galdino couldn't actually defeat Magellan, he planned to escape, but Luffy stayed behind to back him up. Noticing his wax's defensive capabilities against Magellan's poison, Luffy asked and received a set of wax boxing gloves and boots, which he promptly used to injure Magellan. Galdino continued to hold down the fort against Magellan by creating wax barricades around some cannons until they were forced to flee from Magellan's poison golem. Galdino managed to make it out of Impel Down and onto the group's escape ship, upon which he collapsed and gave thanks to above. When Bentham sacrificed himself to enable the others' escape, Galdino was visibly stunned. He is later seen actually crying over Bentham's sacrifice and admits that he no longer actually had hard feelings towards him. Marineford War Later, the Marines called the escape ship and revealed that Buggy was once part of the Pirate King's crew and is good friends with Shanks. Galdino wondered why Buggy is such a coward, if all that is true. When Luffy and the others reached the Gates of Justice, Galdino was seen to be very excited. He was later seen alongside with the other Impel Down fugitives, falling from the sky to Marineford, in order to support Luffy in Ace's rescue. He was also seen wearing a cloak and black pants over his original prisoner's striped shirt, understandably hysterical. When Buggy showed his shock at Kizaru's laser attack, then tried to hide it (of which most prisoners bought), Galdino cried out that they are so full of hope that they are half deaf. When Sengoku announced that Luffy's father is none other than Dragon the Revolutionary, Galdino was seen standing behind Buggy, both of them greatly shocked. Galdino then followed Buggy and his group as Buggy starts to execute his plan. Galdino is seen screaming when Buggy got caught by a sandstorm created by Crocodile. Later in the battle, Galdino disguised himself as an executioner and manages to approach Ace's execution ground. He's ready to free Ace and in doing so avenging Bentham, but had to abide by Sengoku's sudden order to have Ace instantly executed and pretended to do so, no doubt ready to reveal his true intention to liberate Ace at that point, leading to him being knocked out by Luffy's Haki. He regains consciousness when Luffy finally reaches the ground, just in time to protect Ace from Sengoku's attack with a Candle Wall. When Kizaru destroys Luffy's key, Galdino makes one himself with his powers, managing to free Ace from his chains in midair, but not before asking Luffy that if his reasons for helping him free Ace was to respect a comrade's (Bentham) final wishes, would he laugh at him, to which the Straw Hat said no, while the platform is destroyed. Both him and Luffy are thus saved by Ace, who protects them from the flames of the destroyed execution scaffold. Galdino is soon being dragged away by Pirates while remarking that he thought that he was a goner when the Marines spotted him. Marco who wishes to support the others who are being attacked by Akainu, immediately orders Galdino to unlock his handcuffs with his ability and Marco is later seen engaging in battle with Akainu. Post-War Arc Galdino is shown to be joining the Buggy Pirates on an island in the Grand Line. He was last seen reading a message for Buggy from the World Government, telling him he wouldn't believe what it said. Major Battles * Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp and Carue * Mr. 3 vs. Crocodile * Mr. 3 vs. Sanji * Galdino, Buggy and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Sphinx * Galdino, Buggy, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Minotaurus * Galdino and Buggy vs. Hannyabal and Impel Down Guards * Galdino, Buggy and prisoners of Impel Down vs. Magellan (Level 2) * Galdino, Buggy and prisoners of Impel Down vs. Demon Guards (Level 1) * Galdino, Monkey D. Luffy and prisoners of Impel Down vs. Magellan (Level 1) * Galdino and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku Translation and Dub Issues Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek's involvement in the Little Garden was removed in the 4Kids dub. To explain Mr. 3's presence in Rainbase afterwards, the story was rewritten to say that he had been following the Straw Hat Pirates since Loguetown. However, this created a plot hole as until Whiskey Peak, Baroque Works did not know who the Straw Hats were. Mr. 3 was also rewritten to be a joker, telling flat jokes in almost every sentence he spoke, despite being a genius in the original storyline. Another plot hole has also been created in the 4Kids dub. Since Luffy has not met Mr. 3 in the dub, this creates a small plot hole in the Impel Down arc, in which Luffy runs into Mr. 3, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Buggy. In the FUNimation dub, Mr. 3 speaks with a slight English accent. Anime and Manga differences After Aokiji's attack on Buggy and the other Impel Down escapees, Galdino manages to escape using a candle copy of himself. Later, he is seen in an underground passageway below Marineford, trying to hide from the Marines, as he thinks they spotted him. Moments later, he sees the substitute executioners for Ace's execution.One Piece Anime - Episode 475, Mr. 3 is seen under Marineford. Trivia * During the Alabasta arc it's said that his power is less than that of Mr.4, but due to his strategic and tactical skills he was ranked the third in the Baroque Works hierarchy. * Even though a Devil Fruit user cannot swim or float in the sea, on Page 17 of Chapter 175, Mr. 3 is seen floating on water. Oda explained in a SBS that Mr. 3 landed on a plank of "super-floating wood", which allowed him to stay afloat. In the anime version of this scene, a table is clearly floating beneath him to hold him up. * His hair symbolizes his rank as an agent because it is curved like a three. His glasses also show a 3 too. * Also, as a small form of comical relief, his hair seems to form various shapes according to the situation (like an "!'''" when he got scared or a "?'" when he heard about Luffy for the first time and asked who Luffy was during the Little Garden arc, and even an arrow pointing to where he was talking about during the Impel Down arc). * He speaks with a Nagoya dialect. * Galdino loves black tea, especially the Earl Grey blend. * The Mr. 3 pair has an "art" theme, due to sculpting and painting. * Galdino's Candle Champion helped him take down a criminal with a 42,000,000 bounty.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 14 Chapter 125 and Episode 76, Mr. 5 mentions that Mr. 3 defeated a criminal with Candle Champion. * His ship being powered by a Devil Fruit power is similar to the vehicles used by Logia-class Devil Fruit users. This ship is also the only one that functions from a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit power. Reference Site Navigation de:Gal Dino fr:Mr. 3 zh:Mr.3 加爾迪諾 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Baroque Works Category:Pirates Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists